disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Live
Disney Live is a touring stage show produced by Feld Entertainment under agreement with The Walt Disney Company. Aimed primarily at children, the shows feature performers dressed as Disney cartoon characters in performances that each derive their music and plot from elements collected from various Disney films and properties; the "stars" of the show are credited as the Disney characters themselves, performing their parts in mock cameos, while the performers themselves remain anonymous. Disney Live currently runs five productions and touring companies at any given time. The shows have played all over the world, including non-traditional Disney markets such as South America, the Middle East, and Asia as well as more traditional markets such as North America, Australia and Europe. Current Shows Disney Junior Live On Tour! Pirate & Princess Adventure Opened on July 26, 2013 in Savannah, Georgia, this show features the characters from Disney Junior. Featured in the show are characters from: Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Sofia the First. Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Opened on August 21, 2011 in Lakeland, Florida, a live action adventure features the characters from Disney Channel's original animated series, Phineas and Ferb, and the whole tri-state area gang embark on a bold escape jumping out from behind your TV and onto the stage – right in your hometown! And, before you can wonder, “Hey, Where’s Perry?” the beloved pet platypus shifts to his secret double life as Agent P to foil another one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plans. Musical madness abounds in an escapade so awesome that even Candace can’t help but join the hilarious hijinks. It’s the ultimate end to summer vacation, so seize the day ‘cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Mickey's Music Festival Opened on September 29, 2010 in Las Palmas - Canary Islands, Spain, is an original story about a music festival, which features a variety of Disney's famous songs along with attractive combination of the original music. Rockin' Road Show Opened on August 22, 2009 in Lakeland, Florida, is an original story about Mickey Mouse who decides to hold a Talent Show among his friends. Three Classic Fairy Tales Opened on May 27, 2008 in Shanghai, China, this story features the three classic fairy tales of Cinderella, Snow White and Beauty and the Beast. Playhouse Disney Live On Tour Opened on August 25, 2007 in Lakeland, Florida, this show features the characters from Playhouse Disney planning for a music party. Featured in the show are characters from: the Little Einsteins, My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Handy Manny and the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Mickey's Magic Show Opened on April 21, 2006 in Columbia, South Carolina, this show featured Illusionists, Brad Ross and Alex Ramon Gonzalez alongside Mickey Mouse and some of their friends performing various Magic tricks. Winnie the Pooh Opened on June 16, 2004 in Christchurch, New Zealand, this story features the characters from Winnie the Pooh, planning a surprise birthday party for their 'bestest buddy bear', Winnie the Pooh. External links * Disney Live * http://disney.go.com/disneylive/phineas-and-ferb-on-tour * Disney Junior Live on Tour! Pirate and Princess Adventure * Feld Entertainment Category:Musicals Category:Content